


Vid: Ellie (The Severed Self)

by violace



Series: vids by violace [4]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How is it that you're never scared? – Who says that I'm not?</i><br/>Ellie character study/appreciation vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Ellie (The Severed Self)

**Author's Note:**

> **Music:** Holding the Severed Self by Kaki King  
>  **Length:** 1:23  
>  **Warning:** mild violence, minor spoilers for the game.
> 
> Download link at my [Dreamwidth](http://violace.dreamwidth.org/9562.html).


End file.
